Maroon Lion and a Cripple Thorn Rose
by 10868letsgo
Summary: The second daughter of Tywin lannister must survive the game and she will need to play her part. Her sweet cripple rose will help her and defeat their enemies. Even if that enemy is family.
1. Chapter 1

_And who are you?_

 _The proud lord said_

 _That I must bow so low_

 _Only a cat of a different coat_

 _That's all the truth I know_

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red_

 _A lion still has claws_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord_

 _As long and sharp as yours_

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke_

 _That lord of Castamere_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall_

 _With no one there to hear_

 _Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall_

 _And not a soul to hear_

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke_

 _That lord of Castamere_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall_

 _With no one there to hear_

 _Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall_

 _And not a soul to hear_

" _Rains of Castamere" by The National Game of Thrones Season 2_

* * *

 **I don't own A song of Ice and Fire.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Maroon Lion Origins

"How did it come to this?"

The voice of indifferent but sadness overshadow at this event of the corrupt world seemed to crumble into chaos. All the great houses are gone and nearly extinct.

The Baratheon's is gone except you can count Gendry Waters as he is the last Robert Baratheon bastard.

The house of Starks was closed to extinct if not for Jon Snow brought his home back from the Bolton's and ended their house.

The house of Arryn leads by a sickly boy Robert Arryn known as Robin, yet that weasel Baelish is protector of Vale that is obsessed with Catelyn Tully and now Sansa Stark. She never should bring him here in Winterfell. She will be keeping an eye on him in case he does betray anyone.

The house of Martell killed by Ellaria Sand and the Sands Snakes because prince Doran Martell refuse to do anything for his family's justice against the Lannister. Princess Elia Martell and her children raped and kill by the Mountain. Prince Oberyn Martell kills in combat, but he bought the mountain down with him.

The house of Tyrell that great players of the game yet one mistakes from mistakes by the foolish regent queen that brought downfalls to them. All kill by wildfire at the Sept. All except Lord Willas Tyrell is the last lord of Highgarden and Olenna Tyrell the Queen of Thornes.

The house of Targaryen is led by the Mother of Dragon, Daenerys Targaryen that wished to reclaim her rightful place of the Iron Throne. In her opinion, what makes her different than the Mother of Madness since she was only born here but raised in the free city? She is a foreign invader from the other cities. The Westeros, may not accept a Targaryen and especially if she is the woman. Rumors have it that she has dragons that can help her re-conquer the seven kingdoms again. Big enough to remind us that she will claim her rights.

Lastly, house of Lannister the most fearful and powerful family that had a reputation by Tywin Lannister that stopped the Reyne/Tarbeck rebellion. Since then everyone feared the Old Lion as many called him. It's all, but a story now. A now legend that hold its secrets and mystery that without them; it cannot survive. The fault was Cersei Lannister the true bane and shame of their house. Cersei allow the madness happen when she slept with her twin brother, Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer who broke his vow and kill Aerys Targaryen during Robert's rebellion. Cersei being short-sighted had her emotions control her actions without realizing her consequences? She receives her divine punishment for her ambition and greed. Joffrey Baratheon or Waters poison on his wedding day. Myrcella Baratheon or Waters she too was poison before returning home from Dorne. Tommen Baratheon or Waters jumped in suicide after killing his beloved wife, Margaery Tyrell. Tyrion accused of killing Joffrey and innocent and escaped. Tywin Lannister is killed by Tyrion with a crossbow. Uncle Kevan Lannister along with Lancel Lannister was killed by Wildfire. Thanks to her, she has put house Lannister near complete extinct that only one to lay claim Casterly Rock is Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion and….me.

I am Boudicca Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister and Melody Redwyne. And wife to Willas Tyrell and mother to his heir and son, Gerion Tyrell.

* * *

Let's go back to way in the beginning to the first memory of the innocence.

I wasn't sure what I remember. However, I remember the fragrance of my mother's hair. The smell of red spider lilies that she carries in her red hair as it flows through the wind.

Her smiles make you forget that you had the worst day of your life. Her eyes were the color of brown eyes shows the deeper meaning of life.

She was a lesser member of the Redwyne branch of the main family, yet Tywin Lannister deemed her fit to be his wife.

I remember father would secretly smile for me and mother. The years of my life are joyful no matter what cruelty my father did doesn't matter to me. The Robert's Rebellion had put many theories and rumors that he order the mountain that kill and rape Elia Martell and her children. Part of me believes it is true and yet another I wasn't sure of who's telling the truth.

I even heard from aunt Genna and uncle Kevan were whispering each other about their discussion with Tywin choosing an heir and it's between her and her brother Tyrion.

I don't know what to think. But the laws stated that if there are no male heirs or those who renounce their rights it should go to another sibling or blood relative.

The Greyjoy Rebellion happened. It was awful I was no more than 8 years of age. My mother and I were held captives and did terrible that made want to destroy house of Greyjoy's and their descendants.

I was flogged and cried for mercy through my gagged mouth. I witness my mother raped. I shouted that there is no Seven Gods whom abandon us.

I became a lioness that night. No one had ever imagined the pain and loss of my mother whom died when the monster drowned her in front of me.

I slit everyone's throats, men, women, and children. It wasn't long when many had seen my deeds and bloody appearance that shocked many.

Father held me and refused to let me go. He carried me and left the house of Greyjoy. Many mourned for my mother.

They only made her stone statue and have her in the crypts.

Tywin saw my back is flogged and he let out an angry roar. Many would sympathies me, but I didn't care.

One day I resolve my conflicts and went to my father.

"Father? Can you teach me how to fight?"

My look at me for a moment and then stood and walked to the window to sea our home. I was so sure that he would reject it. But no matter what I must learn how to fight.

But he looked at him head on,

"Yes, Boudicca. Yes, I can."

Since then I pick up a sword. Never again, will I became helpless and defenseless. You have all the weapons you need. NOW FIGHT.

But it's never about my story, but others as well. It all began the tragedy about Jon Aryyn; the hand of the King had died.

* * *

 **So, what you think? This is a Willas Tyrell/OC. I hope you enjoy this. Present thy Reviews and pm me about this story.**

 **Boudicca Lannister looks like f0765c655492eb8855947ef3180ad469.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one."_

– _Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

 **I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice.**

* * *

Chapter 2 How to play a game

* * *

 **Boudicca Lannister**

Boudicca Lannister, the daughter of Tywin Lannister and Melody Redwyne. She stood over the fields on her horse. She went out hunting and caught few rabbits to have for dinner. Her horse is being impatient as he is prancing his hooves around the ground.

"Alright, alright, I know. Let's go home." She told him. She reins her horse to turn around and made him ran to return to Casterly Rock.

A stable boy came to take her reins and lead her stallion into his stable. She took the rabbits and enter the back door where the kitchens to drop off the rabbits she killed on the tables.

"Rabbits served for supper."

She ordered the cooks and nodded their reply, "Yes, my lady."

Boudicca went into her chambers to take bath. The water is already warmed up and the sunlight aims the position of her tub.

She removed her clothes and the scars of her scourging and red lines. They are reminder that she will never be helpless ever again.

Walking towards her bath, slowing dipping her feet, then leg and finally her other feet followed. Slowly, her waist followed and laid her back on the edge of the tub.

Boudicca hummed herself and sighs gently.

Letting her body filled her skin with water and playfully cup her hand in water and pour it.

Boudicca is mentally analyzing what is happening around the seven kingdoms.

First is Jon Arryn deaths.

She met him few times when she went to visit the capital to deliver the documents and merchant agreement. She heard from Grandmaester Pycelle that he has been sneaking around and asking too many questions about the royal family. She simply ordered him to keep his ears and eyes out because she doesn't want Cersei Lannister to do anything to him yet. Now he is dead. She asked that was he truly dead by illness or poisoned. Pycelle believes that someone had given him something to drink because he is too trusting of the person he knew.

That gives her suspicious about his death. True, that would spell out Lannister did this, but everyone knows that King Robert will never name her father, Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King. And King Robert will never name anyone like his brother Stannis Baratheon. So, if she was Robert she will have to name someone he can trust and be his ally against her family. It will be Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North.

Second is Eddard Stark being Hand of the King. Boudicca is skeptical about it. Everyone knew that he is too honorable and not much of a politics that can help him. She has been hearing from her spies that Roose Bolton is waiting patiently to take Winterfell and rule the North. She had met him before when her father was asking about a possible marriage between his son and heir, Domeric Bolton and herself. It was a good friendship between them and Boudicca enjoys listening to his music when he plays them and he was not like anyone she had met before. He wasn't handsome, but he was kind to her and smart. Sadly, he died. No she believed that he has been poisoned by his bastard son, Ramsey Snow. It wouldn't surprise her. He gives her the creeps and his smile looked like he spilled blood of his enemies. Anyway, back to the Lord Stark.

He holds high on his honor and duty, but he depend it too much. Boudicca knew that there is no honor or duty exist in Kingslanding or the South. No marriage proposal for his children either.

' _What is that man thinking?'_ Boudicca thought. The whole idea is stupid. Eddard should at least find arrange marriage among the Northmen houses. Or else they will believe that house of Stark is weak and Bolton would gladly seize it.

Third is the Royal family. Robert Baratheon, who was once, the greatest warrior that ever lived is now a waste a space, whoremonger and drunken. He has no patient and abilities to be a king. A King who had still clings to his hatred of Targaryens and Lyanna Stark mysterious death. Cersei Lannister or Baratheon is short-sighted, arrogant, and cold that hated the King her husband and loved only her children that she suffocated them. Boudicca already knew the truth; she sired bastard children from someone behind her back. She doesn't who, but she will have to kill the father who fathered her children if she has to. Joffrey Baratheon is a sadistic, cruel and coward of a crown prince and probably the second coming of the Mad King. He will destroy the kingdoms if Cersei doesn't rein him his leash. Myrcella Baratheon a sweet girl, but she has potential of politics if given the chance. The second prince Tommen Baratheon is a gentle, sweet boy, but he is too trusting and eagerly pleasing to people.

The fourth is Targaryens survivors. Viserys Targaryen is just as mad as his father was. His sister, Daenerys Targaryen is meek, weak –will and soft of a girl. No good of them and she doubts that anyone would want them back because of the bad history in the seven kingdoms. Boudicca knew that there is a small chance that they will come across the sea and blood will be spilled by them.

The real question; is this, who is going to win the Game of Thrones.

Boudicca doesn't know what or who is going to start the game.

But War is coming and it is coming like a storm.

Boudicca looked into her hands that his roughed by her trainings and sweats of enduring pain. She wonders if there is a role for her in this life and the world.

Boudicca knew there are so many choices and very little option to make.

' _This is stupid,'_ Boudicca told herself so harshly. Many are too proud, stubborn or bad blood between everyone. They will always judge anyone who is their families, status and race.

Nothing is going to change.

No matter how much that person create and think differently. There is always going to be that someone is standing in your way.

Boudicca realized that she has been lying in the water and believed that it is time to get up. Her hands reach the towel and covered her body with it.

She needs to get ready and no doubt her daily lesson with her father.

* * *

 **I hope you like that chapter. How Boudicca is trouble because there is so much problems happening and she doesn't know what to rely on. Next chapter, the war begin!**


End file.
